


The Technopathics

by Stardust16



Category: Mech-X4 (TV)
Genre: Action, Family, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2018-10-30 04:59:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10869594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stardust16/pseuds/Stardust16
Summary: When Ryan gets hurt during a battle, the team has no idea who's going to control Mech-X4. That is, until they discover Mark is a technopath too...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is a story I wrote multiple months ago but never published it here on AO3 until now. It got a ton of good reviews and became really popular the last time it was posted, so I thought I might as well post it here. Enjoy! :)

“And. . .Plasma Punch!” Spyder exclaimed as he used his desk to control the giant robot’s weaponry. In response, the robot made a giant fist and with Ryan’s movements, blew up the monster they were currently fighting.

“Is that it?” The tired leader asked as he unlinked himself from the robot. That was the third time today they had to fight one of the evil monsters sent to destroy them and he was getting tired of it. It took a lot of energy out of him. “We’re done?”

“Done.” Harris confirmed as he shut off his defence desk.

“Thank goodness.” Ryan replied. He had then looked up at the stage above them, only to see his older brother already getting a head start on fixing the robot. “How badly is Mech beat up, Mark?!” He yelled.

“Slightly more than normal,” The mechanic replied, “Should take about three or four days max.”

“Great,” Ryan stated as he ran a hand through his hair. He had then closed his eyes for a second before he heard his teammates call his name.

“Ryan?” Harris called.

“You alright, man?” Spyder added.

“Fine,” the brunette breathed. He had then cast a glance towards both of his friends and sighed. “Let's just go,” he muttered before walking out of the room.

The two boys watched their friend leave and after they did so, they exchanged worried looks with Mark, who just shrugged in response and followed after his brother. They had nothing to worry about. . . _right_?

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so new chapter. I haven't updated this story in a while, but hopefully y'all like it. Enjoy.

_Beep._

_Beep._

_Beep._

"Gosh, no. . ." Ryan moaned as he turned his head towards his bedside table and used his technopathy to shut off his annoying alarm clock. He'd forgotten it was Tuesday and could only hope to get a few more minutes of sleep before his brother came in to make sure he was awake.

Unfortunately, his wish wasn't granted, because right at that moment, Mark chose to barge into the room, happy as ever. Why he was so happy, Ryan didn't know. He didn't think anyone could be happy about school.

"Yo, Ryan, wake up! Come on, bro, we got school today!"

Ryan lifted his head from his pillow and glared at his brother. "Why do you have to barge in here every morning? Is my annoyance a gift to you?"

"No, but school's a gift to me and in order to maintain my grades, I actually have to put some effort into them. Now, hurry up or we'll be late. I don't have all day!" Mark had then turned on his heels and left the room.

Ryan could only sigh, sink back down into his sheets and hope to block out the rest of the world around him.

* * *

 

"Mark! Mark, over here man!"

Ryan entered Bay City High and watched as his brother ran off to catch up with his friends. He had then made his way around the crowd before meeting at the lockers with Harris and Spyder.

"Wait, you almost drove a shopping cart into a lake?" Harris asked in disbelief, "Just to spend time with Cassie?"

"Yeah," Spyder responded, not seeing the problem. He had then crossed his arms and smirked. "And what did you do last week?"

Harris sighed and look down towards the ground, sadly. "Almost die in a giant volcano pit of monster DNA because of very little oxygen."

"Technically, we all almost did," Ryan interrupted. "What are we talking about here, anyway?"

"Spyder, apparently, tried to hang out with Cassie by pulling some stupid stunt." Harris replied. He had then looked at his friend and shot him a sarcastic look. "Real smooth, by the way."

"Well, what do you know about girls?!"

"More than you do. You said you improvised when she saw you with that rocket Mark built. You never lie to a girl, man. That's the first rule of Ladyland."

"Dude," Ryan stated, "That was so cliché."

Spyder rolled his eyes. "And you say I'm bad with girls! You can't even talk about them, nevermind to them!"

"Whatever," Harris exclaimed, "It's not like you're any better."

Spyder opened his mouth to respond with a snappy comeback, but before he could, the bell rang, signalling it was time to go to class. "We'll finish this later." He quipped before turning on his heels and heading in the direction of his class. The other two boys did the same and soon enough, the halls of Bay City High were completely empty.

* * *

 

School went by somewhat fast for the four teammates. As soon as the day was done and their classes were over, they each headed to Mech-X4 to discuss future battle plans and strategies for monster attacks.

"We need to come up with new strategies…" Harris was saying, "If we don't, then whoever sends these monsters will be able to predict our movements—"

"Like chess!" Spyder cheered.

The leader, the mechanic and the defence specialist all looked at the brown haired boy, confused.

"What?" Spyder asked, shrugging, "My sister plays it. She's a prodigy."

"Okay…" Harris stated, deciding it was better not to question the older boy, "So, battle strategies. Ryan, what do you think?"

"Huh?" When the leader realized he was being talked to, his eyes immediately snapped open. "Oh, yeah, um . . . I got nothing."

"What about rope-a-dope?" Mark suggested, "That's always a good strategy to use."

"We could also try and find the monster's weak spot," Spyder brought up. "We find the weak spots, monsters are defeated faster and then we can all go home. After all, it is where they're most fragile."

The three boys looked at their friend, once again confused, fascinated and slightly speechless.

"That's right, I know stuff." Spyder smirked cockily.

"Okay," Ryan commanded, "So, for strategies we have weak spots and rope-a-dope. Let's meet back here tomorrow then for practice."

"Sounds good," Harris agreed.

"Got it," Mark added.

"Practice?" Spyder questioned with disbelief and disgust evident in his voice.

"Practice; it's something that people do for almost everything, including presentations, projects and schoolwork." Harris defined.

"Oh, so that's why I've never heard of it!" Spyder exclaimed.

Harris could only face palm as Mark and Ryan burst out laughing. The four teens had then turned on their heels and were just about leave the robot when the ground shook and knocked them off their feet.

Harris was the first one to stand up and when he did, his eyes widened in shock and terror at the sight in front of them; a giant monster that looked like it was half pterodactyl, half lion and eagle.

Harris could only stand in fear until reality finally seemed to snap at him and he screamed, "We're under attack!"

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mean the to update this, I really did! I just... didn’t. *shrugs apologetically* Sorry? :)

As soon as the words left Harris' mouth, the four teens immediately leaped into action and headed to their stations. Ryan quickly buckled himself into the harness as Harris and Spyder got ready with weapons and defence and Mark quickly prepared to fix whatever needed.

"What do we do?! What do we do?! What do we do?!" Harris cried, desperately trying not to panic and freak out.

"Let's just plasma punch this guy!" Spyder exclaimed, "Boom, monster blows up, we're done!"

"We can't do that—" Another shake shook the robot. "—every time, Spyder!"

"Well, we have to do something!" Spyder yelled.

Suddenly, the pterodactyl-griffin hybrid shot electricity from its mouth, blasting the robot, making Ryan stumble back a bit. Another electric blast was about to be shot at the four teens when Harris just barely managed to bring up the glowing blue force field.

The griffin-dactyl, in response, stumbled back but only came striking back harder. As the two specialists continued arguing, Ryan kept kicking and punching the monster as hard as he could until he finally had enough and interrupted the two.

"Enough already! You guys are making me lose my focus!" Spyder and Harris sighed at the sound of their leaders yelling. "Spyder, it's plasma axe time!"

"Gotcha covered!" The weapons specialist had then activated said weapon and Ryan swung it at the giant griffin-dactyl. Unfortunately, his aim was way off and he hit a tree instead of hitting the actual monster. This allowed the monster to strike back with electricity at the pilot one last time and as Ryan stumbled back—this time, much roughly than the first—and lost his footing, Spyder managed to swing at the monster with the plasma axe from his weapons desk and successfully destroyed it.

"Yes!" Spyder screamed as he watched the giant monster explode into golden ooze, "Yeah, baby! Now that's what I call a victory!"

"Nice job, man!" Harris cheered as the two teens high fived each other.

Unfortunately, the teens' celebratory moment was cut short by the sound of groaning. Almost immediately, the defence specialist, the weapons specialist and the mechanic all looked over worriedly and saw their pilot on the ground, clutching his ankle.

"Ryan? Dude, you alright?" Mark asked his younger brother as he kneeled down on one knee beside him.

"F-Fine. . ." the brunette boy mumbled. However, Mark knew he was lying and it was evident that Ryan was in pain as he continued to bite his lip and shut his eyes, all while trying to ignore the headache the injury was currently giving him. "Just fine."

"I don't think you are," Harris spoke up, "You're ankle almost looks like it's sprained."

"Or," Spyder said as he emphasized the word and glared at the genius, "It _could_ just be bruised."

"Well, despite whatever the case is, we should get you to the medical bay anyway." Mark instructed, "If I let you bike home like that, Mom's gonna kill me. It's bad enough you're already injured."

"Wow, thanks for that inspirational speech," Ryan replied as he rolled his eyes.

"No problem," Mark stated sarcastically. He had then taken notice of the fact that Harris and Spyder already left, assuming they went to go and set up the infirmary equipment, before he looked back down at his brother and helped him up. And with that, the two were off.

 

* * *

 

 

"Yep," Harris confirmed as he looked at the X-ray of the injury on the tablet, "I knew it; it's sprained."

"Great," Ryan muttered sarcastically as he held an ice pack to said injury, "I'm going to miss school. That, and I won't be able to skateboard."

"I thought you hated school?" Spyder questioned, "I know I do."

"You think everybody hates school." Harris joined in.

"Well, it is a stereotype after all," Spyder replied. He had then taken a look at his friend's astonished face and smiled cockily. "Yeah, that's right, I know stuff."

"Guys, please don't do this now," Ryan moaned, "I already have a headache and the room's still spinning."

"Don't worry, man," Spyder stated with a smile, "Mark'll be here soon with your mom's car and then you guys can both head home."

"What about you guys?" Ryan asked, concerned.

"Eh, we'll bike it." Upon seeing Ryan's face, Harris shrugged and added, "Hey, we've done it before."

"In the pouring rain?" Ryan questioned.

"Well, my dads always at work and so is my mom and I can't drive yet, so what do you expect?!"

"Fair point." Ryan nodded.

The three friends had then stood in silence for a while until someone's phone dinged. Spyder immediately put down the chemicals he was mixing and glanced down at his phone, with some off-green goo all over his fingers.

"Guys, Mark's back," the brunette boy stated as he continued to look down at his phone and with the green ooze still over his fingers, he texted back. "He's waiting out front."

"Finally," Ryan commented, relieved. "That guy takes like, twelve hours to put on his shoes 'cause they have to look perfect. I wouldn't wanna see how long he takes to drive from here to the house."

"But it's only a twenty minute drive," Spyder responded.

"Exactly!" Ryan exclaimed. The two teens had then began to leave before Harris spoke up.

"Wait, guys," the youngest team member interrupted, "What if another monster attacks? Ryan, with your ankle, you won't be able to fight at all. If someone sends something after us, then we're all gonna be doomed."

The two other teammates stood speechless, not knowing what to say. They'd be so caught up in what happened, they didn't realize what could happen if another monster decided to attack.

When his friends didn't say anything, Harris shook his head. "You know what? Just forget I said anything; we'll deal with it tomorrow."

The two boys nodded and as Harris lead the way, they followed him out. They were way too tired to even think about what would happen tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol, this is so bad. Doesn’t matter though, my writing’s a lot better than when it was a year ago.


End file.
